


Заяц в силках

by MissisKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Chanslash, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Kink, M/M, Mates, PWP, Slash, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большое ПВП-щище на извечную тему покорения Дереком Стайлза Стилински. Но если пара все никак не покоряется и не хочет становится парой волка вобще?<br/>Тогда придется идти на крайние меры. И у хмурых небритых вервольфов свои методы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заяц в силках

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке:  
> http://ficbook.net/requests/28647

Перед глазами стелется тьма и слышно только собственное бешено колотящееся сердце. Страх разливается кипящей смолой по дорожкам вен и артерий, дышать невероятно трудно, да и чертов мешок на голове затрудняет доступ к спасительному кислороду. Конечности заплетаются - идти тяжело, когда ноги, словно две вареные сосиски, так и подгибаются, не желают держать деревянное тело. А позвоночник – натянутая тетива, и Стайлз думает, что сейчас ему настанет конец. Так бывает, когда играешь на гитаре и вдруг под пальцем неожиданно лопается, и окрашивает рассеченную плоть в алый, самая тонкая струна. И больно до такой степени, что хочется кричать, но Стайлз лишь мычит в грубую ткань мешка и спотыкается о какую-то кочку, подталкиваемый довольно таки болезненным тычком в спину. Запястья вывернуты, связаны и перехвачены сзади крепкой рукой. Сбежать нет шансов, позвать на помощь не дает туго стянутый кляп. Стайлз давится очередным стоном, и поводит затекшим плечом, которое тут же отзывается сотнями, вонзившихся в кожу, иголочек. А похититель только усмехается незавидному положению пленника, и в ночи раздается характерный щелчок открываемого багажника. Стайлз мгновенно замирает, ощущая себя героем дешевого боевика, которому уготована увлекательная поездка в виде согнутой креветки внутри чьей-то, наверняка дорогой и очень незаметной в темноте машины.  
Перспектива лежать креветкой Стайлза не прельщает, но, вырвавшийся было отчаянный хрип, на корню пресекает захлопнувшаяся крышка багажника. И тогда становится действительно страшно.  
  
Удушливый воздух в самой заднице автомобиля делает свое дело и Стайлза начинает подташнивать, а тело почти не чувствуется, словно это и не его тело вовсе, а чужая безвольная тушка. От долгой поездки ноют конечности. Еще бы! Вынужденное скрученное положение внутри багажника дает о себе знать почти мгновенно. Стайлза выгибает от боли. Ноги отказывают, не слушаются и если бы Стайлза вовремя не подхватили, то он бы давно валялся половой тряпкой на мокрой после дождя траве. Странная забота киднеппера только вселяет в Стилински новую волну паники - неизвестно, что у похитителя на уме. И оставят ли подростка в живых? Последний год выжал из Стайлза все соки; казалось, что нет больше сил сопротивляться, но Стайлз - это Стайлз. И, превозмогая адскую боль, он выгибается снова, но уже в руках похитителя, пытающегося удержать непокорную ношу, никак не желающую спокойно лежать. Киднеппер сквозь зубы тихо ругается, и попытки Стайлза вывернуться из капкана рук приводят к еще более тесному, но нежеланному для подростка сближению. В пылу бесславной борьбы футболка задирается, приоткрывая блеснувшую в свете фонарей полоску живота с тонкой дорожкой волос, что идет от пупка и скрывается за поясом пижамных штанов. И Стайлза снова глючит на том, что он слышит смешок.   
  
Короткий полет и слишком резкое приземление выбивают из Стайлза весь оставшийся в легких воздух. Огромных усилий стоит разлепить зажмурившиеся веки, но все равно-то ничего не видно, мешок еще не сняли, да и снимут ли - вопрос стоит на повестке дня. Стайлзу страшно, блядь, очень страшно. Пальцы трясутся, ползают гусеницами по гладкому покрывалу, ощупывают, а после знакомства судорожно комкают ткань. Стайлз понятия не имеет зачем его швырнули на кровать, но прочитано слишком много личных дел подозреваемых и особо опасных преступников, просмотрено несметное количество видеороликов на Ютубе, чтобы все же понять и принять жестокую реальность происходящего. От этого Стайлз холодеет и что-то тихо, еле слышно хрипит, ноги елозят по покрывалу, отодвигая подростка к изголовью, словно это могло спасти его от похитителя. Он не видит, блядь, ничего, на его стороне только слух. Тихое поскрипывание чьих-то ботинок говорит о приближении человека, в руках которого сейчас находится жизнь Стайлза Стилински. Где-то на задворках оледеневшего от страха сознания, проблескивает мысль о стае. Где эти мохнатые морды, когда блядь они так нужны?! Правда в том, что это  _Стайлз_  всегда был нужен им, особенно альфе. Уж этому засранцу Стайлз неоднократно спасал жизнь, и, неплохо было бы сейчас просто знать, что тонкий волчий нюх уже взял след и скоро прибудет подмога.  
Но Стайлз реалист и приходится обламывать самого себя, чтобы не питать иллюзорных надежд. Кровь в ушах отзывается эхом, не надо быть оборотнем, чтобы слышать свое сердцебиение, громкая пульсация которого сводит с ума. Стайлзу кажется, что он различает слова в том хаосе, что творится в его голове: «бежать», «как можно быстрей», «выжить!».  
Любой ценой… Стайлз борец по жизни. После многократных стычек с оборотнями, умалишенными охотниками, разве что-нибудь осталось на этом свете, что может напугать страшней? Именно поэтому Стилински притихает, внутренне подбирается, готовясь нанести удар. Спасибо отцу-шерифу, удар поставлен хорошо, и Стайлз бьет вслепую ногой, почти наугад, со всей, что осталась в нем, силы. Он не думает, что в его положении положено вести себя сдержанно и безукоризненно послушно. Он вообще редко задумывается над поступками, особенно когда приходится действовать быстро и от этого зависит его (или чья-то) жизнь. То, что поступок опрометчивый, до Стилински доходит спустя несколько секунд.   
  
Тяжело бороться, когда у тебя связаны руки; невозможно, когда ничего не видишь и явное преимущество у противника, но Стайлз хотя бы пытается… И радуется как ребенок, когда до ушей долетает приглушенное, почти что змеиное, шипение, видимо попал по самому чувствительному месту. Теперь усмехается Стайлз, но триумфа век недолог и усмешка под кляпом тут же искажается, принимая вид искривленных в немом крике губ. Подросток снова лишается кислорода, расплющиваясь под тяжестью тела киднеппера. Мешок на голове не дает проследить за действиями похитителя, зато обострившиеся органы чувств позволяют ощутить прикосновение чужих пальцев к запястьям, а слух выхватывает весьма четкий в пронзительной тишине «чирк» чем-то острым по стягивающим кожу путам. Несколько мгновений можно насладиться свободой, даже попробовать ударить снова, на этот раз кулаком, но следом, без промедления, только что обретенной свободы лишает новый виток веревки вокруг посиневших запястий. Стайлза всего передергивает, словно через него пропустили высоковольтный разряд, и теперь парень похож на распятого Иисуса Христа с привязанными к уголкам кровати руками.  
Ассоциация вызывает в мальчике нервный смешок, раскинутое в позе звезды тело начинает трястись от неуместного смеха. Стайлз ничего не может поделать с собой, на ум приходит только то, что последней таблеткой он закинулся утром и теперь его словно плющит под прессом. Теплое дыхание рядом отрезвляет, сбрасывает на землю, и даже ниже – в самое пекло, Ад, где особенно тяжко приходится попавшим туда по ошибке Всевышнего чистейшим невинным душам. Невинным, да. И чистейшим, не испорченным. Сердце Стайлза делает кульбит и с грохотом бухает куда-то в желудок, по пути пересчитав добрую половину ребер. Он не готов к происходящему, мать его так! Не готов! Слабый вой вырывается из-под кляпа, почти что по-волчьи, когда в изгиб шеи утыкается кончик носа киднеппера и тот шумно, с благоговейным придыханием втягивает в себя запах Стилински. "Ну, точно маньяк", - думает Стайлз и на миг каменеет всем телом. Живота коснулось что-то острое, похожее на лезвие или звериный коготь, прочертило спираль вокруг пупка, слегка царапая кожу. Похититель имел свои, какие-то известные ему одному, планы на счет похищенного им подростка и от этого мутило до рвотного рефлекса. Стайлз думает, что если сейчас он блеванет, то смерть будет до жути позорной, лучше уж от пули или ножа. Но незнакомец, казалось, еще не наигрался и убивать пока не собирается, а что вообще нужно киднепперам? В лучшем случае – потребовать солидный выкуп с родственников похищенного или государства, приправляя требование увесистыми угрозами; в худшем – развлечься с жертвой безо всякой там выгоды, для себя, умасливая свое извращенное эго. Только бы не второе, черт… Только бы не второе… Лучше умереть, чем закончить вот так… Стайлз сам не замечает, как начинает жалобно и протяжно поскуливать, обливаясь липким холодным потом. Страх никуда не уходит, только сильней разгорается, взрываясь яркой вспышкой в тот момент, когда на груди с треском разрывается футболка. Подростка от ужаса подкидывает вверх, и бедра ненароком соприкасаются с пахом похитителя, вырывая из горла того грозный предупреждающий рык. Рык…  
  
Дерек оседлал мальчишку, прижав сопротивляющееся тело к кровати. От Стайлза так несет страхом, что воздух, казалось, насквозь пропитан лимонной кислотой и теперь горчит на языке, ведь у каждой эмоции свой привкус и запах. Дерек это отчетливо чувствует и ему едва ли не крышу сносит от сложившейся ситуации. Своеобразная игра, где роли распределены давно, но не было шансов воплотить все на сцене. Дебют окрыляет, зверь внутри Хейла дрожит от нетерпения, желая поскорей добраться до вожделенной добычи, и глаза оборотня приобретают насыщенный алый оттенок.   
  
Пальцы с уже отросшими когтями разводят в стороны рваную ткань – все, что осталось от футболки, Дерек отстраняется от шеи подростка, но лишь для того, чтобы сместиться чуть ниже, к ямочке между выпирающих ключиц. Первая проба на вкус, довольное урчание волка, вскруживший голову запах желанного тела под собой. До одурения хочется вонзить когти в податливую плоть, но нельзя. И кончики пальцев впиваются в покрывало по бокам от Стилински, разрывая когтями дорогой египетский хлопок. Мальчишка вздрагивает и снова что-то мычит, дрожит, как осиновый лист на ветру, кислый запах страха усиливается, вызывая у волка открытое недоумение. Как человек – Дерек понимает, как зверь – удивляется непокорности выбранной пары. А ведь столько раз приходилось намекать болтливому подростку на выбор волка, но тот не желал даже слушать, принимая логичные (а порой очень и очень убедительные) доводы Дерека за очередные волчьи бредни. Терпение оборотней небезгранично. А у Дерека и вовсе отсутствует с рождения, поэтому пришлось идти на столь крайние меры.  
  
Для Дерека – это было правильным.   
Для Стайлза – жестоким и нарушающим закон американского гражданина.   
Дерек пытался по-хорошему, честно, давалось с трудом, но зато он пытался. Поговорить, донести до Стайлза суть обряда ликанов. От пары не отказываются, это выбор судьбы, и Стилински обманывает сам себя, отказываясь признать Дерека своим спутником. Что ж… Сам напросился, человечек…  
  
Чуть шершавый язык широко и влажно мажет по оголенной безволосой груди подростка, снимая вторую пробу, и останавливаться на достигнутом не собирается, ведь Альфа только входит во вкус. Клыки чуть прикусывают маленькую бусинку соска, ощутимо, но не больно, и Стайлз снова выгибается дугой, стараясь сбросить с себя чужое тело. Дерек хмурится. Сердцебиение под теплой кожей усиливается и кажется, что у парня сейчас случится инфаркт. Охрипшее горло подростка уже не в состоянии вытолкнуть из себя ни малейшего звука, внутри все саднит, будто трахею вырвали, а вместо неё вшили жесткий наждак. Ткань мешка намокает от предательских слез и липнет к щекам второй кожей. Если раньше Стайлз сдерживался и считал себя храбрым орлом, то сейчас, трезво оценив ситуацию, просто капитулирует. Позорно сдается.   
  
Неожиданно резко срывают мешок с головы, вынуждая Стайлза рефлекторно сжаться всем телом, словно можно было сделаться незаметным, совсем крохотным. Какое-то время глаза привыкают к полумраку, даже такой тусклый свет в комнате давит на зрение, ведь больше часа приходилось красоваться в черном тканевом мешке. Стайлз часто моргает, щурится, пытается сфокусироваться на объекте перед собой, а затем карие глаза расширяются, но уже не от страха.  
  
Дерек почти уверен в том, что так рьяно мычит Стайлз, ему кажется, что он четко слышит злобное: «клыкастый урод», «какого хрена ты меня связал», и еще парочку словечек, от которых у нормального человек попросту завяли бы уши. Но Дерека это трогает мало. Растопленное алое марево в глазах Альфы продолжает удерживать взгляд Стайлза, не позволяя прерывать столь важный зрительный контакт. Пальцы пробегают от груди к животу, слегка почесывают когтями впалый живот, и добираются до кромки штанов, оттягивая её вниз. Губы Хейла растягиваются в усмешке, когда пальцы чувствуют под собой теплую, пока еще мягкую плоть. Приятная неожиданность… Забавно наблюдать за наливающимся румянцем на лице Стилински, ведь если он бы мог говорить, то обязательно выпалил самое нелепое оправдание по поводу отсутствия нижнего белья под пижамой.  
  
Дерек осторожно сжимает член Стайлза в ладони, чуть оттягивает вверх, мягко мнет, перекатывает яички – ощущение теплых шариков под пальцами окончательно сносит крышу и из горла снова вырывается протяжное рычание. Давно он этого ждал, чертовски долго, но теперь, обретя желаемое, Дерек понял, что торопиться не стоит, да и некуда, ведь ликан устроил все так, что их никто не будет искать, по крайней мере дня два. Стайлз червяком елозит под Дереком, пытается увернуться от настойчивых пальцев, избежать этих ненормальных, по его мнению, прикосновений, а потом не выдерживает и постыдно отводит блестевшие от слез глаза в сторону. Главное - смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Дерека. Только не на Дерека…  
\- Стайлз, - тихо зовет подростка Дерек.   
Стилински пытается промычать что-то похожее на - «иди на хуй», и Дерек вздыхает, словно перед ним пятилетний ребенок и нужно постараться очень доходчиво и понятно все объяснить, но у Дерека всегда плохо обстояли дела с объяснениями. Ему проще показать, чем рассказать, только вот Стайлз никак не согласен с наглядными примерами усмирения будущей пары.  
\- Сейчас я выну кляп, только предупреждаю – если надумаешь кричать, тебя никто не услышит, мы находимся на приличном расстоянии от города и вокруг на много миль никого, понял?  
Горящим взглядом Стилински можно резать алмазы, но он молча кивает, вызывая у Дерека подозрения по поводу внезапной покорности. Дерек сощурился – мальчишка притих, замер и почти что не дышит, с чего бы вдруг?   
\- Ладно… - рука Дерека тянется ко рту подростка и мгновенно появившийся коготь поддевает обмотанную вокруг головы серебристую ленту скотча, разрывая её надвое. Осталось вынуть кляп в виде туго свернутого носка, но Стайлз вполне справляется сам и в ненавистью выплевывает скомканный, пропитанный слюной предмет гардероба в оборотня. Накопленные за время вынужденного безмолвного простоя тирады залпом выстреливают из Стилински.  
\- Тупая псина, а ну выпусти меня! Развяжи меня, мать твою! Какого вообще хрена ты удумал, а? Боже, как же это унизительно! – стонет Стайлз, дергая связанными руками, чем делает себе только хуже – на тонкой коже уже образовались красные отметины от толстой веревки и Дерек взял себе на заметку – вылечить непокорную пару, но чуть позже.  
\- Мой отец убьет тебя, понял, извращенец?! Ты хоть представляешь себе, что это – статья, Дерек! Если это какой-то прикол, то – ха-ха! Я посмеялся, мне весело, слышишь?! А теперь отпусти меня домой! Можешь не провожать, я поймаю попутку и поеду домой и завтра мы забудем об этом нелепом недоразумении, ладно? Отпусти меня, черт бы тебя…  
Дерек перебивает длинную речь нетерпеливым рычанием, посылая волну мурашек по полуобнаженному телу Стилински.  
\- Стайлз, я пытался с тобой говорить на твоем языке, ты не захотел слушать. Теперь все будет по-моему.  
\- «По-твоему» – это как? Вот так? Похищать людей среди ночи, насильно закидывать их в вонючий багажник и держать связанными в своем тайном логове? Рвать на теле одежду и облизывать? Боже-е-е… Скажи мне, что я сейчас проснусь, ладно? Ты мне снишься Хейл, я знаю… Блядь, ущипните меня кто-нибудь, мне не нравится этот кошмар!  
\- Это не кошмар, Стайлз, - Дерек решает, что он достаточно наслушался Стайлза и уделяет все свое внимание лежащему в ладони члену. Все еще мягкому, мальчишескому, пахнущему настолько вкусно, что Дерека ведет от этого запаха и он наклоняется к паху Стилински.  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет, черт! Не делай этого, пожа-а-аалуйста-ааа! – орет Стайлз, ошалело двигая бедрами, пытаясь увернуться от горячего языка, и внезапно ситуация поворачивается такой стороной, когда вроде бы и отвратно, но тело начинает реагировать по-иному.  
\- Ты – ненормальный, Хейл… Изврат! У тебя психика нарушена, тебе к врачу надо – могу подкинуть номерок отличного психиатра, он тебе поможет, бедненький ты мой, - в слезах шепчет подросток, растерянно глядя в потолок. Член, долбаный предатель, уже наливается кровью и это невозможно не чувствовать, а внутренности начинают скручиваться в тугой морской узел. И это настолько обескураживает, что Стайлза начинает трясти. Трепет прошивает все тело, вынуждает поджимать пальцы на ногах, и непонятно откуда изнутри поднимается сладкая тянущая боль. Влажный язык лениво скользит по всей длине напрягшейся плоти, обводит головку, особенно сильно нажимая на тонкий шовчик уздечки. Дерек слышит, как быстрое трепыхается сердечко подростка, видит отстраненный взгляд и замечает расширенные зрачки, отчего глаза Стайлза кажутся черными – значит все идет в правильном направлении. Только вот губы подросток сжимает крепко-крепко, почти добела. Но первый несдержанный всхлип все же вырывается из Стайлза, когда рот Дерека плотным кольцом обхватывает чувствительную головку и начинает её нежно посасывать, постепенно проталкивая в горло стайлзов член.  
\- Я так и знал, что ты – гей, Хейл…, - Стайлз всхлипывает и ему кажется, что перед глазами сгущаются краски, цвета он не различает, это всего лишь слабые оттенки страха и похоти, но и оттенки могут перерасти в нечто большее, ведь подростковые бушующие гормоны, коими напичкано тело Стайлза, требуют выхода. А член Стайлзу вот так вот еще никто не ласкал…  
Сопротивление бесполезно, малейшие трепыхания Стилински оборотень обрывает низким рычанием, мол, лежи спокойно, принимай, как должное и не рыпайся. Да как же тут не рыпаться, когда здоровенный мужик упоенно насаживается ртом на твой член, издавая при этом пошлые причмокивающие звуки?! Это неправильно, блядь, не правильно!   
\- Такой же, как и ты, - слышит Стайлз словно в тумане, все ощущения сосредоточены на сжимающих плоть влажных стенках ласкающего рта, до обжигания горячих. И влажных, да… К растерянности примешивается терпкая нотка нетерпения и любопытства.   
\- Я не гей, - упрямо талдычит свое Стайлз, упираясь затылком в подушку, выгибаясь от удовольствия и тут же вспыхивая от стыда, видя насмешливый взгляд Хейла. Хочется сгинуть в воображаемую пропасть, только бы не показывать Дереку постыдный отклик своего тела на упорные, медленные, сводящие с ума, ласки. – Не гей, ясно? Это не я сейчас сосу чужой член… Боже! И все это время я с тобой общался, а ведь ты – самый настоящий маньяа-а-ааа… - Стайлз закусывает губу и его внезапно выламывает дугой, возбуждение набирает обороты по спирали, как трискель на спине Дерека, накручиваясь по напряженному стволу. Дерек втягивает щеки, резко опускается на член до самого основания и так же резко выпускает его из захвата губ. Стайлз неосознанно тянется вслед за горячими губами, чувствуя пугающий вакуум вокруг болезненно пульсирующего органа. Ну что же за сука!  
\- Дай… - выдыхает Стайлз. Тяжелый мутный взгляд Стилински блуждает по лицу Хейла, подросток сейчас сам не знает точно – чего он просит. Просто хочется…хочется…   
\- Не сейчас, - усмехается Дерек и, лениво потягиваясь, нарочито медленно стягивает с рельефного тела рубашку. – Успеешь.  
\- Решил соблазнить меня своим безупречным торсом? Не прокатит, - фыркает Стайлз, пытаясь отдышаться, и представляет в голове образ Джексона в костюме Шрека, а лучше Фионы, так смешней, но, похоже члену все равно на Джексона, Шрека и Фиону вместе взятых, опадать он не спешит.   
\- Возможно, - Дерек послушно соглашается с подростком. – Поэтому у меня немного другие планы. Вот это должно прокатить.  
Дерек поднимается с кровати, подходит к угловому шкафу-купе. Зеркальная дверца неслышно отъезжает в сторону, и рубашка занимает почетное место на вешалке среди другой одежды, состоящей сплошь из темных тонов. Дерек любит все темное и мрачное, он сам – как грациозная пантера, гибкий хищник, в данное время - ленивый и расслабленный, но в любой момент может настигнуть одним смертоносным прыжком. Стайлз думает, что Дереку больше подходит быть черным ягуаром, чем волком, но вслух озвучить не решается, хотя появляется отличный повод подразнить самолюбие Хейла. Волки не любят сравнений и, поэтому, Стайлз прикусывает себе язык и вытягивает шею, насколько это возможно, чтобы рассмотреть, что же такое удумал хитрожопый оборотень.   
\- Со временем ты привыкнешь ко мне, - задумчиво утверждает Дерек, вытаскивая откуда-то из недр шкафа мягкий кожаный ремешок, совсем тонкий, как плательная тесьма, короткий, с клепкой-застежкой.  
\- Что? Ч-что у тебя в руках? Нашел ошейник для себя, блохастого? - Стайлз слишком нервно усмехается и облизывает губы, пряча за напускной храбростью скользкий, как слизь, и липкий, как сахарный сироп, панический страх.   
Дерек повернулся к кровати и оскалился, помахивая ремешком перед Стайлзом.  
\- Это скорей ошейник для твоего маленького друга, примеришь?  
\- Фу, как пошло, - Стайлз уже не ребенок, он понимает, к чему клонит Дерек и невольно подтягивает колени к животу. – А если серьезно, то я отказываюсь от примерки. Может, предложишь… эм… Айзеку? Он привык к ненормальностям, но я - пас, чувак. И хочу домой.  
\- Домой ты вернешься, - Дерек поджал губы и двинулся к лежащему на кровати Стайлзу. – Но только через пару дней.  
\- Что? Какие, на хер, пару дней?! Ты – рехнулся, да? Черт, о чем это я, конечно же, ты - рехнулся. Завидуйте местные красавицы – я прикован и распят на кровати самого брутального альфы в городе, тадаааам!  
\- И скоро ты будешь выкрикивать мое имя.  
\- Да иди ты…  
\- Куда? – черные брови Дерека наигранно взлетают вверх, и Стайлз кашляет, но затыкается, не решаясь закончить фразу.  
\- Не буду. Выкрикивать твое имя, - вредничает Стайлз и пихается ногами, но с таким же успехом можно сдвинуть бетонную стену.   
\- Ты – моя пара. И ты – это признаешь, я уж постараюсь.  
\- Обломись Хейл, ты себе только льстишь.  
\- А ты только делаешь, что врешь себе и я это слышу, - вкрадчиво улыбается Альфа, нависая над Стайлзом. Стайлз сглатывает и, исподтишка, бьет Хейла пяткой в колено – очередная попытка справиться с оборотнем с треском проваливается в бездну.   
Дерека не останавливают ни беспорядочные пинки, слишком слабые, чтобы нанести вред, ни встревоженность на лице Стилински. Альфа тараном напирает на подростка, хватает того за щиколотки; бледные ноги, чуть дрогнув, принудительно разъезжаются в стороны.  
  
Стайлзу мерещится оазис. Будто бы он заблудший путник в пустыне, и голубой водоем так близко, и вот уже почти, почти… Почти добрался, стоит только протянуть руку, погрузиться в живительную влагу и с блаженством испить из источника. Стайлз может поклясться, что чувствует стекающую по стенкам пересохшего горла прохладную воду, но, в облом всему - это оказывается жестоким, насмехающимся над умирающим от жажды Стилински, миражом.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - едва ворочает распухшим языком Стайлз. – Ненавижу… Я обязательно вырежу самым острым ножом твое черное сердце. Так и знай.  
Рассеянный взгляд, без единой мысли в обдолбанных карамельных глазах, блуждает по комнате, иногда подолгу задерживаясь на Дереке. Тело уже не принадлежит Стайлзу, словно живет само по себе, отзывчиво реагируя на томящие, слишком медленные, чтобы подарить разрядку, движения вверх-вниз. Пальцы Дерека творят такое, отчего Стайлза просто таки швыряет по смятому покрывалу, а хлопок под спиной уже насквозь пропитан влагой от капелек пота и колени беспомощно подрагивают, раскинутые друг от друга так широко, что, казалось бы, шире уже невозможно. Вверх, вниз – подмахивают бедра в такт движениям пальцев. Вверх, вниз… Вверх – а затем покружить скользкой от смазки подушечкой пальца по упругой головке; вниз – лениво опуститься до самого основания члена, где, демонстрируя свое превосходство над ситуацией, его перетягивает черный кожаный аксессуар. Стайлз все еще держится, кусает пересохшие губы, на висках чуть влажно и поблескивает мелкими капельками, испарина на лбу выдает огромное напряжение, сдерживать которое удается прямо таки титаническими усилиями. Дерека снова ведет. От запаха чистейшего возбуждения, что рассеивается в воздухе, от потребности сейчас и немедленно соединиться со своей парой, сделав его неотвратимо своим. Внезапно, до этого лежащие спокойно, руки Стайлза начинают в отчаянии колотить по постели, а сам подросток – жалобно и тихо поскуливать.   
\- Не упрямься. Себе хуже только делаешь.  
Дерек словно задается целью оставить влажные метки по всему, распростертому под ним, телу. Он лижет там, где только может достать. Язык альфы – мокрый и жаркий, он добирается до пересохших губ Стайлза, по пути собирая бусинки пота с груди подростка, настырно вторгается в рот и, не дожидаясь приглашения, там нагло хозяйничает. Стайлз мычит Дереку в губы, пытается укусить его за язык, но острие когтей предупреждающе впивается в бедро и Стилински покорно замолкает. Поцелуй – жадный; язык, словно вражеский лазутчик – исследует каждый укромный уголок, пробует на вкус, схлестывается с языком Стайлза, обводит кромку зубов. Стайлз упрямо продолжает вертеться; весь красный как рак – он уже на грани помешательства и руки не просто в бессилии колотят по кровати, это похоже на настоящее сражение с самим собой.  
\- Перестань! – выдыхает Дерек в припухшие губы подростка. – Стайлз, перестань!  
\- Нена…вижу, - Стайлз совсем бездумно смотрит Дереку в глаза. – Ненавижу тебя, Хейл…  
И Дерек слышит наконец-то правду в его словах.   
  
Из-за перетянутого ремешком члена разрядка кажется чем-то недостижимым, как тот долбанный пресловутый мираж, который по-прежнему маячит перед глазами. Стайлзу плохо. Он, как передержанный в микроволновке попкорн – еще секунда и произойдет взрыв, приносящий облегчение. Но проходит секунда, а затем еще одна и еще… И понимаешь, что секунды плавно, чертовски, блядь, медленно перетекают в минуты, а облегчения нет и это убивает. Член стоит по стойке «смирно» от непрекращающихся ласк Дерека, но это болезненное удовольствие и Стайлз уже готов умолять, унижаться, блядь, просить. Губы сами раскрываются, выпуская в пространство хрипящее сухое карканье, которое даже голосом назвать затруднительно.   
\- Дай…  
\- Ты повторяешься, - Дерек утыкается носом в шею Стилински и прикусывает клыками кожу возле сонной артерии. Стайлз дрожит, он уже не перестает, блядь, дрожать, будто его окутывает не большое и теплое тело Дерека, а внезапно растворившаяся в воздухе вечная мерзлота. Зубы подростка выколачивают барабанную дробь, и Дерек только сейчас в полной мере осознает, насколько беззащитным выглядит Стайлз. Темные длинные ресницы слиплись от скопившейся на них влаги и теперь указывают стрелочками в разных направлениях, это настолько трогательно, что Дерек, не удержавшись, проводит по ним языком, совсем невесомо, но достаточно для того, чтобы вызвать удивленный тихий вздох у своей пары. Влага пощипывает и солоноватая на вкус, но Дерек до одури нежно слизывает слезы со второго века.  
Стайлз нетерпеливо толкается бедрами, напоминая оборотню о слишком больших и толстых обстоятельствах, но Дерек убирает руку с сочащегося смазкой члена и сильно жмет на какую-то точку в промежности, так, что возбуждение чуть отступает. Стайлз смаргивает слезы с глаз и совсем по-девчоночьи всхлипывает.   
\- Гореть тебе в Аду, Хейл!  
У Дерека такой сочувствующий взгляд, что хочется дать ему в морду, вот только бы руку освободить, хотя бы одну…  
Но никто освобождать его не торопится. Наоборот – Дерек куда-то вдруг исчезает, слышится треск разрываемой ткани – то, что раньше называлось пижамным трико – приземляется синей кучкой на пол, а к животу Стайлза крепко прижимаются его же колени. Подросток изгибается в пояснице на первый же толчок языка к туго сжатому колечку мышц и сипло шепчет на одном дыхании – «омойбог, Дерек не надо-о-о!». Но Дерек в который раз показывает полное равнодушие к чужим жалобным просьбам и вылизывает изнутри Стайлза с такими звуками, что мальчишка моментально вспыхивает красным до корней коротких волос и захлебывается собственным смущением, судорожно ловя ртом воздух. Боже-е-е… Это так унизительно и одуряющее одновременно, что Стайлз чувствует себя настоящим торчком, только что принявшим дозу самой сильной наркоты, которую только можно найти в темных закоулках преступного мира. Дерек рычит прямо в ягодицы, рычит надсадно, и в какой-то момент, Стайлз пропускает – в какой именно, потребность кончить вновь захлестывает подростка ураганом. Тогда Стайлз радуется, что руки привязаны. Ведь это только оборотни подвержены быстрой регенерации, а Стайлз – не оборотень, и искусанные в кровь костяшки залечивались бы долго и болезненно, унизительно напоминая о самом неловком моменте в жизни Стилински.   
\- Дерек… Дерек, прекрати это, слышишь! Вытащи… Нет, блядь, не смей! Черт… Ненавижу-у-у!!!  
Внутренние стенки загораются, будто сера на конце спички от трения с темной стороной коробка, и жар разливается по всему выгибающемуся телу. Стайлз уже готов кончить от языка, орудующего в его заднице, в голове мутится от слабости и накатываемых сладких волн, а по вискам текут соленые капли.   
 _Снимите, кто-нибудь этот долбанный ремешок, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста-а-а… пожалуйста…_    
Стайлз уверен, что он это подумал, не мог же он произнести это вслух, точно не мог.   
Шелест расстегиваемой молнии застает врасплох, мгновенно отрезвляя затуманенную, словно крепчайшим виски, голову Стилински. Перед глазами стелется густое марево похоти, но звук слишком красноречив и тело в страхе замирает. Все, что происходило до сих пор – конечно странно и выходит за рамки нормального, но именно теперь тело становится каменным, будто неживым.   
Когда к пульсирующей от сладкой пытки языком дырке прижимается кое-что, размером с крупную сливу, Стайлз кричит. Скорей от животного страха, чем от боли. Зажимается так, что Дерек шипит сквозь зубы, пытаясь протолкнуться в узкий проход.   
\- Стайлз, расслабь мышцы!  
\- Уйди… Слезь с меня! Пожалуйста, Дерек, не трогай меня, не трогай, не надо-о-о… – у Дерека звенит в ушах. Алая пелена застилает глаза и сложно контролировать волка, когти загибаются – Дерек держится только на честном слове, чтобы не вогнать их под теплую кожу подростка. Мольбы уже не трогают и проносятся мимо ушей; есть только Дерек, зверь, которому окончательно сносит крышу и Стайлз – полуживая от страха, распятая под тяжеленной тушкой оборотня добыча. Дерек все же собирает в кулак крупицы самоконтроля и пытается что-то сказать, что-то одобрительное, успокаивающее, но вырывается только утробное рычание, сквозящее холодком по дрожащему подростку. Манящее тело сводит с ума, и исходящий от Стайлза кислый запах страха снова усиливается и только подстегивает. Жалостливые всхлипы подростка переходят на короткие стоны с каждым новым толчком; Стайлзу кажется, будто в задний проход засунули горячую трубу, очень толстую и раскаленную. Дерек двигает бедрами медленно и осторожно. Стайлз закусывает губу – он ожидал адской боли и разрывов ануса, а боли нет, странно… Но боли правда нет и Стайлз в недоумении широко распахивает глаза.   
\- Слюна оборотней что-то типа анестетика, - с трудом рычит Дерек в подставленную шею и проводит языком по кадыку. Кожа у Стайлза – мягкая, гладкая, восхитительно пахнет морским гелем для душа, которым подросток щедро намыливал себя во время принятия вечернего душа. Внутри так жарко и тесно, что Дерека просто трясет от кайфа, но главное желание волка – доставить удовольствие своей паре, поэтому Альфа приподнимается над Стайлзом так, чтобы можно было просунуть руку между телами и обхватывает ладонью стайлзов член.  
\- Может не надо? – робкая просьба Стайлза звучит как комариный писк.   
Дерек не реагирует, но замечает, как зрачки Стилински вдруг расползаются по радужке, затапливая карамель черным цветом. Скользящая внутри подростка плоть задевает какую-то скрытую точку – Стайлза выкручивает на постели и он резко подается вперед, с шумом втягивая носом воздух, насаживаясь целиком на трахающего его Дерека.   
\- Ох, ты ж, блядь…. Все же, надо… Ох! – и снова Дерек проезжается членом по той самой точке – у Стилински темнеет в глазах. – Блядь, что это… Дерек… Я уже не могу! Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, пожалуйста-а-а…  
Ирония судьбы – Стайлз похищен, привязан насильно к кровати, его с упоением вколачивает в матрас сам Дерек Хейл, тот самый Дерек, с которым Стилински бок о бок, вот уже больше года, сражается против всех злобных местных тварей, а подростка потряхивает от жгучего удовольствия так, что он наступает на горло собственной гордости.  
\- Пожалуйста-а-а... Я признаю себя кем хочешь, хоть парой, блядь, хоть северным оленем, только… Дай…да-а-ай! – натужно воет Стилински, вцепившись зубами в плечо Дерека, и подмахивает бедрами навстречу, ускоряя тем самым темп.   
\- Тс-с-с… - по позвоночнику Дерека стекает пот липкой дорожкой, уже невозможно сдерживаться – что-то внутри живота, в самом низу, туго стягивает и вот-вот лопнет, поэтому оборотень разрывает тонкую кожу ремешка и освобождает плоть Стайлза. Парнишка едва ли не плачет от благодарности; а взгляд, как у обдолбыша, да… Будто бы таблеток пережрал, или напился до чертиков запретного алкоголя.   
\- Бляя-а-а-а… Дерек… Дере-е-ек! - Стайлз сжимается вокруг члена Хейла и замирает на месте, хрипло выкрикивая его имя. Сперма струей ударяет в Дерека, капает Стайлзу обратно на живот тягучими белесыми каплями – собравшуюся около пупка вязкую лужицу оборотень трясущейся ладонью втирает в кожу подростка, не переставая при этом совершать последние поступательные движения членом. В голове шумит так, что даже себя не слышно, и жаркая теснота стайлзовых мышц пульсирует, обтекает член Альфы по всей его длине, даря такое слепящее наслаждение, от которого полностью отключался разум. И Дерек не замечает, как начинает изливаться внутрь Стайлза…  
  
***  
Стайлз – не Стайлз… Стайлз – чертова тряпичная кукла-марионетка, которую освободили от дергающих нитей и теперь крепко прижимают к себе, словно боятся, что марионетка способна на самостоятельные движения.  
\- Я… не убегу, Дерек, я не… - язык отказывается подчиняться импульсам мозга и ощущается во рту совсем чужим, бесполезным.  
Пальцы Дерека бережно растирают припухшие натертые отметины на запястьях, чуть нажимают, задерживаясь на биении пульса под кожей, и саднящая боль отступает. По вене внутренней стороны предплечья оборотня бежит черная змейка – всего одна, и тут же исчезает – ведь чужая боль совсем незначительная, но Дереку хочется, чтобы и она исчезла без следа.  
\- Я не боюсь, что ты убежишь, - голос Дерека звучит совсем тихо, но уверенно. Как всегда, блядь…   
Стайлз находит в себе силы ответить сарказмом.  
\- Ну, конечно, как я мог забыть… Я признал себя парой самого непобедимого «монстро-волка-альфа-оборотня» на районе. Я уже к тебе привязан, да? Это что-то типа случки? Запечатление? Хотя запечатление наверняка было раньше, а это тогда…  
\- Стайлз, ты пересмотрел «Сумерки», в мире оборотней нет такого понятия, как - «запечатление». Есть только выбор волка и это немного другое… И да – ты ко мне привязан.   
Дерек зарывается носом в теплую макушку своей, не в меру болтливой, пары и вдыхает запах мягкого ежика волос. Ему кажется, что он никогда не сможет надышаться Стайлзом – он и есть спасительный кислород. Без него Дерек умрет, задохнется, не выживет…  
\- Опа, как… - неопределенно поджимает губы Стайлз и придвигается еще ближе к Дереку – от горячего тела оборотня начинает клонить в сон. Но у Стайлза еще столько вопросов, что он вынуждает себя держать веки открытыми, пока глаза не начинают слезиться. - Опа, опаньки… Дубиной по башке и потащил в пещеру – старо, как мир, мда… Вот уж, покорил, так покорил… Поздравляю Злобный волк – зайчик пойман в силки!  
Дерек устало вздыхает – иногда он действительно не понимает Стайлза, но особенно он не понимает повышенной болтливости после секса. Тело жаждет отдыха, а близость наконец-то расслабленного Стайлза отлично способствует блаженному сну.  
\- Стайлз, давай поговорим обо всем завтра? – губы Дерека скользят по краю уха Стайлза совсем невесомо, не с целью возбудить, просто хочется касаться своей пары все время.  
Стайлз не может понять себя. Для него по-прежнему ненормально вот так просто лежать в объятьях мужчины и почти что нежиться, мурча мартовским котом. Кошкой, блядь… Неважно… В груди почему-то вместо сердца образовывается гигантская дыра – пустая, как вакуум, а в голове тоже пустеет. Тогда Стайлз цепляется за последний ускользающий вопрос.  
\- Дерек, а ты не боишься, что я все расскажу отцу? И, когда он захочет убить насильника своего любимого сына, я подменю его пули на аконитовые, или рябиновые, ну, я еще не решил точно – какие, но суть не в этом, просто ты об этом не думал?  
Вопрос звучит в ночной тишине слишком внезапно, нежданно, и Дереку отчего-то кажется, что вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок. Оборотень приподнимается на локте. Всматривается в Стайлза, пытаясь уловить хотя бы слабую тень серьезности, но видит лишь доверчивые глаза, которые блестят черными ониксами в слабом свете ночника. Тогда Дерек слушает стук его сердца. Пульс бьется рвано и Дерек улыбаясь, признается.  
\- Думал. Но не боюсь, потому что ты не расскажешь.  
\- Не расскажу, ты прав, - согласно кивает вконец разомлевший Стайлз и счастливо вздыхает, продолжая свою странную речь. - Но я подговорю охотников – и тебя пристрелят, как бешеную собаку. Мне даже не придется заменять пули.  
\- Стайлз – что ты несешь?! – рычит Дерек. Радужка драгоценным рубином вспыхивает в темноте и Стайлз чуть напрягается.  
\- Да успокойся, чувак, ты же знаешь, что я пошутил. Мне просто надо выговориться, иначе переклинит, я не выпил таблетку вечером, забыл… И потом…  
\- Может, заткнешься уже, - заботливо предлагает Дерек и ощутимо прикусывает клыками мочку стайлзова уха.  
\- Да, да… Только вот последнее…, - выразительная пауза, нервное копошение Стайлза на простынях…  
Дерек закатывает глаза – раздражение на неугомонного подростка уже поднимается валом – хочется спать и ничего больше, но Стайлза не заткнуть.  
\- Только быстро, - милостливо разрешает Дерек, угрожающе сдвигая черные брови.  
\- Чувак, а ты не боишься, что я после всего произошедшего возненавижу тебя еще сильней и подсыплю тебе какую-нибудь ядреную ядовитую смесь, ну, скажем в рагу? Или в кофе?  
Дерек не понимает, почему его передергивает. Он снова прислушивается к сердцебиению Стайлза, но тот расслабленный, чуть взволнованный, совсем беззащитный на смятых простынях, такой бледный и составляет поразительный контраст со смуглой кожей Дерека, а взгляд снова наивно-выразительный и Дерек успокаивается, потому что та мысль, что промелькнула в голове – кажется истинным бредом.  
\- Давай спать, выдумщик. – Дерек нагибается, коротко целует Стайлза в губы, а тот льнет к своему оборотню, как простыни к их телам. – И со временем ты меня полюбишь, Стайлз и примешь. Я все для этого сделаю, все для тебя… Все, что захочешь, попросишь, только… скажи…  
Дерек чувствует, как его распирает изнутри какое-то, слишком огромное, чувство и когда он нежно проводит носом о вздернутый носик Стилински, голос почему-то срывается, а в горле застревает противный липкий ком. Стайлз сонно вздыхает – нога подростка собственнически закидывается на бедро Дерека и то, что слышит оборотень, сказано совсем тихо и неразборчиво.  
\- А если я скажу, что все же тебя ненавижу, мой Хмурый Черный Волк, и все-таки сдержу обещание вырезать твое сердце самым острым ножом?  
Дереку неприятен весь этот разговор.  
\- Я скажу – что ты в который раз за эту ночь мне соврал. А теперь спи.  
И Стайлз, растягивая губы в шальной блаженной улыбке, проваливается в глубокий сон.  
Но перед этим он успевает подумать о том, что долгосрочное общение с вервольфами и постоянное вранье отцу научили его прекрасно контролировать собственное сердцебиение.  
Он засыпает… Отрубается, как говорят в народе – без задних ног, под теплое дыхание Альфы и с греющей мыслью, что Дерек чертовски ошибается, блядь… Чертовски ошибается…


End file.
